Nieve y Polvo
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash HarryxDraco. Harry convence a Draco de usar un divertido artefacto muggle en un día de nieve; fanfic bonito y sin muchas pretenciones XD


**Nieve y Polvo**

_Por Lanthir_

La delgada figura de Harry Potter se arropó en su abrigo gris por décima vez en aquella helada mañana de invierno. Estaba en un valle al oeste de Hogsmeade, durante una de las últimas visitas al pueblo de aquel año, su séptimo en Hogwarts. La nieve caía indolente sobre él, y maldiciéndose por no llevar un gorro, se pasó la bufanda sobre la cabeza y se cubrió también la boca y la nariz, dejando solo sus ojos verdes con gafas a la vista. Después volvió a hundir sus manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"Al diablo. No hay nadie por aquí que pueda burlarse" se dijo, y después se puso a dar saltitos, tratando de entrar en calor. Llevaba casi veinte minutos esperando a Draco, impacientándose cada vez mas. Ron y Hermione habían insistido en acompañarlo, pero Harry se había negado, aludiendo que deseaba pasear solo para pensar en la reciente derrota de Voldemort.

En realidad, no quería que sus amigos supieran que llevaba casi un año siendo el amante de Draco Malfoy. Harry les había ocultado su relación por temor a sus reacciones, principalmente la de Ron. Y es que no creía que al pelirrojo le hiciera mucha gracia que su mejor amigo resultara ser homosexual, y peor aún, que se hubiera liado con su enemigo jurado del colegio. Harry aún no sabía bien que había pasado, cómo un castigo conjunto aplicado por Filch terminó en un apasionado encuentro en la Sala de los Trofeos, pero lo cierto era que desde ese entonces él y Draco no solo se habían convertido en amantes, sino en amigos, en una verdadera pareja feliz. Sin el apoyo del rubio no le hubiera sido posible superar todo lo que significó enfrentarse a Voldemort. Draco había rechazado la Marca Tenebrosa por él aunque nunca lo dijo, y eso le había merecido el total desprestigio dentro de su propia familia. A estas alturas, el rubio era visto como un traidor a la causa y estaba desheredado, pero no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era terminar Hogwarts y marcharse del país con Harry, para empezar una nueva vida. Y así planeaban hacerlo, aún cuando a los ojos de los demás ambos siguieran sin tolerarse.

Harry miró su reloj. Treinta minutos de atraso. Gruñó y se sentó en el artefacto que había conseguido gracias a Hagrid, con la mirada perdida en la densa capa de nieve y en los árboles que crujían bajo el peso de la misma. Se alzó el cuello del abrigo, se acomodó una vez mas la bufanda alrededor de la cabeza y se abrazó las rodillas, temblando.

-Que atractivo, Potter- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de él. Harry dio tal respingo que casi se cae, y se levantó, enojado.

-¡No hagas eso, Draco! Casi me da un infarto, maldición. ¿No quedamos que a las 9:00? ¿Dónde estabas?-

El rubio tuvo la decencia de parecer apenado, pero una risita burlona lo traicionaba. Allí estaba, enfundado en su abrigo negro de la mas alta calidad, con toda la arrogancia Malfoy en pleno. Y frente a él, un Harry al que solo se le veían las congeladas gafas entre un montón de vueltas de la bufanda azul marino, con el abrigo tan cubierto de nieve como los árboles de alrededor.

-Disculpa Harry- dijo el rubio, poniendo su mejor sonrisa inocente. –No me podía quitar de encima a los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle. Y después me encontré a Pansy y prácticamente me la tuve que sacar con un _Impedimenta._ Ya sabes como se pone-

Harry resopló.

-Esta bien, te comprendo. Ron y Hermione tampoco me dejaban ir. Pero bueno, aquí esta lo que quería enseñarte...-

-Eh, Harry...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Uh... quisiera verte la cara cuando me hablas, ¿sabes?- dijo Draco, señalando la cabeza de su pareja.

Harry parpadeó, y entonces se dio cuenta del aspecto que debía de ofrecer. Se apresuró a quitarse la bufanda.

-Es que estaba haciendo frío... y se me olvidó mi gorro...- murmuró el Gryffindor, apenado. Draco sonrió y le quitó la bufanda de las manos, le aplicó un hechizo secante y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Harry. Después, con un continuo chorro de aire caliente que sacó de la punta de su varita, secó también su abrigo, dejándolo cómodo y calientito.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó el Slytherin, quitándose su gorro negro de piel y poniéndoselo al moreno.

-Si, gracias. ¿Pero y tu? ¿No tendrás frío?-

-Claro que no. Tu eres el que siempre se está congelando, además, no quiero que mi cabello se apelmace- contestó Draco, pasándose las manos por su larga y platinada melena.

Harry rodó los ojos; Draco era un Malfoy, después de todo. Y parecía que su segunda prioridad en la vida era su apariencia. Afortunadamente, la primera era él, Harry, y eso compensaba todo lo vanidoso que pudiera ser. Así que tratando de ignorar el hecho de lo mucho que se parecía Draco a su padre, con el cabello largo como lo traía ahora, se dirigió a sacar lo que llevaba.

-¡Ta-tan!- canturreó Harry, radiante, levantando de entre la nieve el enorme objeto negro sobre el que había estado sentado. Draco lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y eso es...?-

-¿Acaso nunca habías visto una de estas? Es divertidísima, los muggles las usan para deslizarse cuesta abajo en la nieve -

-¿Se deslizan en una rosquilla gigante?- preguntó Draco, con aire escéptico. Harry se empezó a reír.

-No es una rosquilla, es una llanta, parecida a las que usan los autos muggles. Aunque esta es especial. La he acojinado por encima, y por abajo le puse un hechizo derrapante. Verás como esta belleza nos hace volar-

Draco se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello, con las cejas levantadas.

-No lo se, Harry, no me hace mucha ilusión la idea de subirme a esta cosa y lanzarme cuesta abajo. No le pusiste frenos, ¿O si?-

-Oh, vamos, no seas gallina. ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?- dijo Harry, cargando con el neumático y dirigiéndose hacia la pendiente mas cercana. Draco lo siguió, reticente.

Cuando llegaron, el moreno observó que el camino estaba lo suficientemente despejado de árboles y colocó la llanta en el suelo. Después se volvió hacia Draco.

-Observa como lo hago yo, ¿de acuerdo? Verás que es muy fácil -Dicho esto, Harry se acomodó en el centro del neumático y se agarró a los lados. –Ahora, empújame-

-No puedo hacerlo, Harry. Me culparán por tu asesinato-

-No seas payaso, Malfoy-

-¿Qué no sea que?-

-¡Oh, solo empújame, por todos los cielos!-

-OK, tu lo pediste- dijo Draco, e impulsó a Harry hasta que éste se deslizó colina abajo. El Gryffindor lanzó un grito de gusto mientras bajaba velozmente sobre la espesa capa de nieve, llegó a una pequeña rampa de hielo y voló un par de metros, cayó limpiamente y siguió su camino, hasta que se detuvo al chocar con un promontorio de nieve. Draco corrió hacia él y vio como Harry se levantaba, cubierto de escarcha y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡Wow! ¡Es genial! ¡Me moría de ganas de volver a hacerlo!- exclamó Harry, alborozado.

-Estas loco, jodidamente loco- rio Draco, aunque todo el asunto parecía bastante divertido.

-No es locura, Draco, en verdad se siente súper. El señor Weasley llevó una de estas a la madriguera el año pasado, y desde ese día esperé el invierno para poder practicarlo de nuevo. ¿Entonces? ¿Te vas a subir?- preguntó Harry, mientras remontaban de nuevo la colina, haciendo flotar el neumático frente a ellos.

-Uhm, no se todavía...-

-¡Por favooooor!- dijo el Gryffindor.

-Oh, por Merlín, no lo hagas-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry con inocencia, aunque sabía a que se refería Draco.

-Esa expresión, sabes que no soy capaz de decirte que no cuando pones esa cara-

-Anda, no te hagas el difícil. Sabes que quieres hacerlo, puedo ver esa chispa en tus ojos-

Draco dejó escapar una risita y vio de soslayo a su amante. Se veía encantador así, emocionado como un chiquillo. Era bueno volver a verlo sonreír después de todo lo que había pasado con Voldemort.

-Esta bien. Dios sabe que te amo como para hacer una locura semejante-

-Huy, que teatral- se rio Harry mientras llegaban a la cima de la colina. –Vamos, siéntate en medio y sujétate bien. ¿Listo? ¡Aquí vas!-

Draco sintió que su estómago se quedaba arriba mientras empezaba el vertiginoso descenso. Joder, aquella porquería era terriblemente inestable... y sin embargo, ¡Se sentía genial! El Slytherin dio un grito mientras iba deslizándose rápidamente, y vio que se acercaba a la rampa de hielo. Se agarró lo mas fuerte que pudo a la llanta, sintió un rebote y de pronto, se encontró volando sobre el suelo... aunque el ángulo se veía un poco extraño. Pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Harry mientras aterrizaba de lado y salía despedido del neumático varios metros a la izquierda. Después rodó por todo el camino, hasta que unos arbustos lo detuvieron.

-¡¡Draco!! ¡¡Draco!! ¡¿Estas bien?!- escuchó la voz de Harry sobre él, mientras lo trataba de levantar.

-Ouch- contestó el rubio, un poco mareado. -¿Qué es lo que me jala el cabello?-

-Oh, lo siento, estas atrapado entre las ramas. En un momento te saco... tira... tira... ya esta. ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?-

-Solo el trasero, pero no creo que este roto- dijo Draco, sonriendo adoloridamente. –Fue... diferente, pero nunca me vuelvo a subir. Muchas gracias, pero olvídalo-

-¡Pero no puedes darte por vencido! Esta fue solo la primera vez, verás que con la práctica ya no tendrás ningún problema-

-¿Y arriesgarme a que el trasero se me parta de verdad?-

-En realidad, ya está partido...- murmuró Harry, conteniendo la risa.

-Sabes a que me refiero, no te hagas el gracioso. Vamos, te ayudaré a subir esta cosa las veces que quieras, pero no pienso volver a treparme de nuevo en ella-

-Miedoso-

-Cállate-

-Miedoso-

-Cállate-

-Miedoso-

-¿Qué parte de cá-lla-te no entendiste?-

-----

Draco había visto como Harry se había lanzado en el neumático innumerables veces, haciendo grandes aspavientos de lo divertido y seguro que era. Sin embargo, el rubio se negó a volver a subir y se dedicó a aburrirse durante un par de horas, hasta que descubrió lo divertido que era lanzarle bolas de nieve a Harry mientras este bajaba a toda velocidad. Draco se estaba revolcando de la risa cuando el Gryffindor subió, cubierto de escarcha y con cara de pocos amigos, y antes de que pudiera defenderse, ya estaban enzarzados en una guerrita de bolas de nieve.

Harry resultó decepcionantemente lento para el juego y terminó con hielo hasta por el culo, según sus propias palabras.

-Eso te pasa por ponerte conmigo, Potter- dijo Draco, quitándole las gafas a Harry y limpiándolas con un hechizo –Es bien sabido que los Malfoy somos invencibles-

-Ja. No me hagas reír. Yo se de algo en lo que últimamente has estado bastante sometido... y por propio gusto, debo decir- agregó Harry con una risita pícara.

Draco volvió a colocarle las gafas a Harry, y chasqueando la lengua, dijo con una mirada maliciosa:

-No debiste decir eso, cariño. Ahora tendré que enseñarte quien es el que manda aquí...-

Harry se estremeció deliciosamente de anticipación.

----

-Duh, Draco... cuando me dijiste que ibas a enseñarme quien mandaba no pensé en esto precisamente- dijo Harry, con la cara contra la nieve mientras el Slytherin le sujetaba los brazos en la espalda con una llave de lucha.

-Oh... je, je-

----

-Mmm, esto si que es lo que tenía en mente...- musitó el Gryffindor, mientras entraban a la habitación en una confusión de besos, ropa congelada y piel ardiente. Trastabillaron hasta que cerraron la puerta, y Draco sacó a tientas su varita para colocar los hechizos convenientes para que nadie los molestara. Entonces atrapó a Harry entre su cuerpo y la pared, y prácticamente le arrancó el abrigo y la bufanda.

-Espera, Draco, espera... Demonios-

-¿Mmm?- murmuró el rubio con los labios contra el cuello de su amante.

-Nos equivocamos de habitación, esta no es la Sala de los Menesteres-

-¿Qué?- Draco levantó la vista y vio que de hecho, estaban en una polvorienta aula en desuso, con un montón de pupitres apilados en un rincón y un escritorio con aspecto mohoso pegado a la pared. –Oh, déjalo, podemos hacerlo aquí...-

-Pero no hay cama, ni nada de lo que acostumbramos... Uhm... usar-

-Tómalo como un entrenamiento por si algún día nos quedamos varados en una isla desierta- dijo Draco, mientras abría los botones de la camisa de Harry y atacaba cada centímetro de piel a su alcance.

El Gryffindor pareció querer seguir la discusión, pero al sentir los labios de Malfoy sobre uno de sus pezones y sus manos acercando posesivamente sus caderas, decidió callarse y disfrutar. Se concentró en las placenteras sensaciones que solo Draco parecía saber arrancarle, y con manos presurosas lo despojó de la ropa. Medio cayéndose con sus respectivos pantalones (que no habían podido sacarse por completo debido a los zapatos), lograron llegar al escritorio, y sin miramiento alguno, Draco sentó a Harry en la orilla del mueble, se ubicó entre sus piernas y le empezó a regalar un delicioso trabajo manual.

-Dime, Harry- musitó el rubio, con la voz desfallecida al ver como su pareja se retorcía bajo su toque -¿Te gusta así... o así?-

-MMM... de cualquier forma es genial-

Draco sonrió con satisfacción y tomando una de las manos de Harry, la puso sobre su pene. El moreno comenzó a imitar los movimientos que hacía el Slytherin, y en unos minutos ambos jadeaban al unísono, con sus miembros erectos al máximo y los besos volviéndose mas apasionados.

-Uhm, Harry... allá afuera te dije que iba a enseñarte quien es el que manda, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Draco, con su pálido cuerpo perlado de sudor y una sonrisa artera en sus finos labios.

Como respuesta, Harry tomó la mano libre del Slytherin y succionó sus delgados dedos mojándolos con su saliva, sin quitar la vista ni por un momento de aquellos ojos color tormenta.

El rubio jaló mas hacia la orilla del escritorio las caderas del Gryffindor y comenzó a penetrarlo con sus dedos, dilatándolo, deteniéndose en el punto donde sabía que Harry sentía mas placer, sin dejar de masturbarlo con la otra mano, aunque mas lentamente. No quería que Harry se viniera antes de tiempo, deseaba terminar junto con él.

-Draco... ahhh... Draco, hazlo ya, por favor, hazlo...- gimió el moreno, moviendo las caderas urgentemente. Se sentía arder por dentro, y cuando el glande de Malfoy se forzó dentro de él, no pudo evitar arañar la blanca espalda de su amante. Pero solo fue un instante de dolor antes de sentir como Draco se deslizaba dentro de él profundamente.

Bendito placer. Asfixiante placer que quitas todo pensamiento coherente, mas que el de seguir sintiéndote hasta el final de los tiempos. Los incitantes gemidos del rubio junto al oído de Harry, mientras sus labios mordisqueaban su oreja, el rubio cabello húmedo cayendo como oro líquido sobre su blanquísimo cuello, los susurros inconexos donde se podía identificar el nombre de Harry, dicho una y otra vez como un mantra. El Gryffindor enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Draco, aferrándolo, revolviéndolo con fruición; amaba cada hebra de aquella larga cascada amarilla, y siempre había sentido un placer insensato al acariciarlo.

Y Draco volviéndose loco de gusto, masajeando con pasión la dureza de Harry, sintiendo como su amante se estremecía al llegar al clímax y como su propio miembro recibía esas pulsantes descargas para hacerlo alcanzar también aquel punto álgido, mientras su mano recibía el blanco esperma de su compañero.

Ambos muchachos quedaron exhaustos, uno en brazos del otro, sin muchas ganas de separarse. Pero unos minutos después tuvieron que hacerlo, y después de besarse con cariño, empezaron a vestirse, desganados.

-Harry, tu trasero está lleno de polvo- dijo Draco de repente, mientras el moreno buscaba su ropa interior.

-Te dije que no era buena idea quedarnos aquí-

-Pero no me vas a decir que no fue bueno, ¿o si?- El rubio se acercó mimoso al Gryffindor, y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Harry sonrió y le quitó un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado a la frente por el sudor.

-Claro que fue bueno, como siempre. Valió la pena el polvo en mi trasero. Al menos no se va a notar como en tu cabello...-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi cabello?- exclamó Draco, pasándose las manos por la cabeza. –Agh, esto es un desastre, ¿de donde salió tanta tierra?-

-No tengo idea...- dijo Harry, poniendo su mejor cara inocente y conteniendo la risa, mientras Draco buscaba su gorro de piel por todas partes...

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! :D Bien, espero que les haya agradado este pequeño fic, que fue escrito como parte del regalo de primer lugar en la categoría de fanfic del concurso de mi página. La ganadora fue Sailor Earth, quien hizo una estupenda parodia por la cual ganó, y en base a sus propuestas (Harry/Draco, entre R y NC-17, con lemmon y final feliz) fue que escribí esto. Va para ti con mucho cariño, Sailor!!!

Como pueden ver, la historia es sencilla y bonita, jo, fue lindo escribir algo así, pues últimamente he estado haciendo otro tipo de trabajos. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola :)

Gracias por leer, cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacerlo a mi mail o directamente en mi página, la dirección está en mi perfil. Recuerden que si les gusta lo que leen, no olviden dejarme reviews. Besiños y gracias de nuevo

**Lanthir**


End file.
